In My Father's Shadow
by Lady's Secret
Summary: Elizabeth Von Richthofen was a notorious fighter pilot during WW2. When a young teenager follows her advice and comes to see her, she tells the story of how she grew up in the shadow of her father, who was none other than the legendary Red Baron himself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another story for all my faithful readers out there! This one is for the movie The Red Baron. It's a great movie, especially when people get told off. I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Chapter One: In My Father's Shadow

"Mum, I really don't see why we have to go to the bookstore. I don't even like books."

"Well, there's a new book that has been brought it, and you just might like it, what with you wanting to be a pilot." When we got there, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to be hanging out with my friends, not spending Saturday afternoon at the bookstore with my mother. Of course I loved my mother. However, at fifteen, I was too old to find anything cool about spending a Saturday with my mother.

"Here it is." I picked up a copy. My mother smiled. "You may recognize the author's last name."

"Actually, for once, I do." Anyone who was anyone when it came to great pilots knew the name of von Richthofen.

"How about I buy you a copy?"

"Mum, I don't see why I would need one."

"Trust me when I say it'll make you think about your career choice." So I relented and allowed my mother to buy me a copy. When we got home, I noticed the elderly woman who lived next door. She kept to herself most of the time.

"It's nice to see someone your age interested in history."

"Uh, yeah. My mum got me a copy."

"What do you plan to do for a career?"

"I want to be a pilot."

"A pilot?"

"Yes, a pilot."

"Well, then reading that book there will give you a good idea as to how much work it is."

"Thanks." I still don't know if this woman even knew what she was talking about.

"When you're done, come see me." She walked inside and shut her front door.

"What was that?"

"The woman who lives next door told me to come see her as soon as I'm done reading."

"She's absolutely mad."

"No she's not." My mother smiled at me. "You should get reading then." I went upstairs to my room. I hadn't been reading for ten minutes before my sister came into my room.

"Ashley, go away."

"What are you doing, Nathan?"

"Reading a book." Being a twin was not always an easy thing. Especially when your twin is the opposite gender.

"What's the book about?"

"It's none of your business." Once she left, I continued. I'd been left alone, and I managed to finish the book by that night. I headed next door the following morning, book in hand.

"So, you finished it?"

"Yes, I did. I never realized how difficult it can be to become a pilot." She smiled at me.

"Well, it was in my blood. I was born to fly planes." I blinked.

"I don't understand your meaning."

"I was the one who wrote that book."

"You wrote this?" She led me inside.

"Yes, I did." She pulled something out from a box. "I'm sure you know what this is?"

"That's a Pour le Mérite. Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my father. When he died, he left it to my mother. When my mother died, she left it to me." I examined it carefully.

"I've never seen a real one up close."

"I don't show this to just anyone." She brought out a picture album. I sat next to her.

"That's my mother."

"She was really pretty."

"Yes, everyone who knew her always said that I inherited my looks from her."

"Your mother's eyes must have been really blue."

"I have my father's eyes." She pointed to another picture and my mouth just about dropped.

"That's your father?"

"Yes, my father was the Red Baron himself."

"Wow. Now I understand why you said that being a pilot was in your blood."

"Good. Now this picture is one of me with another face you might recognize."

"Adolf Hitler?"

"Yes, I flew for Germany in the war. I had to blackmail a few people, but it was worth it."

"You blackmailed people?"

"I had to."

"Wow."

"I assume that's a good thing."

"Yes, it is. Did you earn any decorations during the war?"

"Yes, I earned quite a few." She pulled out two boxes and opened one. "These are the ones I have to wear in Remembrance ceremonies and whilst in uniform."

"It's because they don't have the swastika on it, right?"

"Yes, it is. People need to stop living in the past." When she opened the second box, my mouth just about dropped.

"Not only was I awarded with the Iron Cross first and second class, but was awarded the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross as well."

"So, how many people received one?"

"Other than myself, only Hermann Goring was awarded one." I examined the award carefully.

"So, why did you write the book in the first place?"

"I wanted people to know that not all German soldiers were Nazis. I was far from one. I would not have mourned if Hitler had been shot."

"Really?"

"Yes, about halfway through the war I agreed to be a double agent for the Allies. I was asked personally by General Eisenhower."

"Cool. It must have been dangerous though."

"It was very dangerous. If someone had found out and reported me to the Gestapo, or the SS, I could have been shot without a second thought." I blinked.

"Could you tell me more?"

"More of what?"

"More of your time before, during and after the war. I'd love to hear about it." I could see her blink in disbelief.

"You actually want to know?"

"Absolutely, I love history."

"Well, alright. It's a long story, so you'd better be prepared."

"Start right at the beginning."

"Alright, then I will start at the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: France, July 1917

"Did he make it?"

"Sadly, he didn't." Kate sighed.

"Well, you tried. That's what is important." I nodded.

"That's true." As Kate and I moved the soldier's body to somewhere more private, we began to clean up. We would have gotten finished had someone else not brought in yet another injured soldier. A pilot this time.

"What happened to him?"

"He got a bad head injury and had to land his plane." I checked for a pulse.

"We need to attend to him right away." Kate went and got everything and I tried to make him comfortable.

"Here, wipe all the blood off with this." Kate and I had been best friends since we were very young, and when war had been declared, naturally, we both signed up as nurses to help others. Once we had finished, we cleaned up.

"One day this war will end."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, nothing really. I'm just trying to keep people's spirits up. I don't even know why we're at war. I can't find a good reason."

"It's a shame people can't get along."

"If they could, then our world would be a much better place." I was left to keep an eye on everyone. I sat down, trying to think of something to keep myself busy. The pilot who had been brought in had woken up, although you wouldn't know it by looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" I got a smile back.

"Tired."

"I can understand that." We sat and talked for a bit.

"You never told me your name."

"Alexandra Harrison."

"You're English then?"

"Yes, I was born and raised in Manchester. I enlisted as a nurse to be able to help others. What might your name be?"

"The name is Von Richthofen."

"I know your name. I know a pilot you shot down. He told me you are a supreme professional, and a tricky rascal." A few days later, things got busy.

"So, what exactly is this for?"

"Propaganda means."

"You aren't worried that you might get used just for this?" Manfred looked at me.

"Why would that happen?"

"I'm not sure." Someone else came over. There were cameras everywhere, I had never seen so many cameras before in my life.

"Tell me, they come up with these strange new names for you. Le Diable Rouge or The Red Baron. Why is that?" As I brushed a strand of my light chestnut hair away from my face, I could now see how Manfred had gotten this particular moniker.

"So much for army rules and regulations." Once things had calmed down and the cameras had left, people were starting to get ready to go to bed.

"I'm impressed."

"Impressed with what?"

"I'm impressed with your abilities as a pilot." I actually saw him crack a smile.

"So, are you going to read a bit before bed?"

"I might. Although I do have one question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why paint your plane red? You'll get spotted from a long way off. You completely lose the advantage of surprise." Just because I was female didn't mean I wasn't stupid about what worked and what didn't work when it came to war.

"I don't want them to be surprised. I want them to be scared."

"So you're trying to intimidate the enemy? Clever. Maybe then they'll just fly away instead of you having to shoot them down." We both had a laugh at that comment.

"I suppose one could see it that way." I nodded.

"How soon will you be able to fly again?" I watched the plane being painted a bright shade of red.

"Hopefully I will be flying again soon."

"With an injury like that? I'm amazed you haven't been told to stay on the ground."

"A soldier has no choice in his duties." I thought about that seriously for a moment.

"I suppose he doesn't. Then again, I'm not a soldier, I wouldn't know."

"What do you plan to do after the war?" This was a question I actually took seriously. Although I had never thought about it until now.

"I hope to get married and start a family of my own." It was getting into December now, and whenever people weren't having to be outside, everyone was inside trying to stay warm.

"Then would you marry me?" I blinked. I was already pregnant. What more could he want?

"Marry you?" I thought about it for a moment. My father was not happy that we were friends in the first place, and when he had discovered I was pregnant, I was disowned. Although I didn't care. Kate was letting me stay with her until the war ended. I was grateful to have such good friends.

"Yes, marry me." I thought for a moment. A smile came across my face.

"Alright. I'll marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Germany, May 1918 – May 1934

For the most part, I was grateful I only had a few weeks until I would be able to hold my baby in my arms. Kate was thrilled when I had asked her to be godmother, and when she had confessed that she had married a Canadian pilot, I was thrilled. They had a young son, who had just been born about six weeks ago.

"He's been sleeping almost the entire night."

"I could imagine you're grateful for that. Although that won't be lasting too much longer."

"You still have at least another six weeks before you deliver."

"I know, but I have the feeling that this baby will be quite a handful." I handed Kate a blanket. Her son had been given his father's full name of Arthur Roy Brown, and he was quite a bit like him, but had Kate's eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Ever since I've been able to feel movement, all this baby wants to do is bounce around and kick me." We laughed.

"Well, then you won't have to worry about keeping in shape."

"No, I won't."

"Hopefully this war will end soon. I don't want to be bringing my son up in a world like this."

"I don't think anyone wants to bring a child up when things are so unstable." Kate had also agreed to help me with my child if I needed it.

"What do you think you'll have? A boy or a girl?"

"I really don't care either way. As long as it's a healthy baby with all ten fingers and toes, I'll be happy." On the inside, I was worried.

"Don't worry, Alexandra. I know for a fact that Manfred will be fine."

"I know, but I just hope he'll listen and stay grounded this time." Having a stubborn husband was something I knew I would need to learn to deal with. Although a tiny part of me thought I never would.

"Stress isn't going to help."

"I know." I got up to get some some sandwiches I had made earlier, when I had the one feeling that no expectant mother wanted to have.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but something's not right." When Kate had come running back with the doctor, I was floored to be told that I was going into labour very prematurely. It had not taken long for me to have the baby. Kate sat with me. I didn't even know whether I'd had a boy or a girl.

"I just hope my baby will be okay."

"Don't worry. You'll be able to have another one." Hearing that did actually make me feel better inside. I knew these things sometimes happened. Although the fate of my child was now in the hands of God.

"Well, you've got a very small baby girl." I was handed the tiny infant. A little tuft of blonde hair was on her head.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. I would advise you to spend as much time with her as possible. She's fairly healthy, but because she's so small, she's more susceptible to all sorts of things." I nodded.

"Alright. Still, thank you for coming so quickly. I'm sure that helped." He nodded.

"Alright, what will her name be?" Manfred had come in shortly after, eager to see the tiny infant we would call our own.

"She'll be just as beautiful as her mother."

"What are you going to name her?"

"I want to name her Elizabeth. I've always liked that name."

"Alright, what about a middle name?"

"Her full name will be Elizabeth Katherine Von Richthofen."

"Alright. I've filled out her birth certificate. Remember everything I've told you."

"We'll just take things one day at a time." We did just that, and Elizabeth thrived. She had become quite a handful and she and Arthur became quite a team!

"Honestly, how do you keep up with her?" I continued to run after my daughter, who so far was showing no ill effects of her premature birth.

"I honestly have no idea how I do." I was grateful to have an active, healthy child. Although sometimes I wished she would be calmer.

"Mama!"

"My beautiful girl, my sweetheart!" Elizabeth was also my pride and joy. I was strongly advised to not have another child, and I was grateful I had one healthy child.

"I want to be a pilot, just like daddy."

"I'm sure you'll make a great pilot." As I went inside to make lunch, Kate and I watched our two children playing from the kitchen window.

"She's just like her father."

"Yes, she is."

"Part of me wishes I had a daughter, but I love my son."

"Elizabeth is such a handful, I've had people ask me how I haven't gone crazy yet."

"Well, each child has their own individual personality. We have to embrace it, not try to change it." I nodded in agreement. Now that our children were going to be sixteen soon, I was amazed how fast time had gone by.

"It's amazing how fast time has flown."

"Just yesterday Elizabeth was a little baby, and now she's all grown up." Like my daughter, I did not like Hitler or his government one bit, but after several people had been arrested, I learned to keep my mouth shut and my opinions to myself. Elizabeth had other ideas.

"Guess what daddy said he would give me for my birthday?" I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I was promised my own plane."

"You're getting her a plane for her sixteenth birthday?"

"Why not?"

"She's not even old enough to drive a car, yet you're getting her a plane!"

"Listen, Elizabeth knows how to fly a plane, I don't see a problem with getting her one." I was not the least bit impressed.

"Elizabeth, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." When we sat down for dinner that night, I could tell that Elizabeth had something on her mind.

"Elizabeth, I know that look. You've got something to share?"

"Well, I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I got accepted to begin training as a pilot."

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you! Looks like we'll have another fighter pilot in the family."

"However, it means that I leave tomorrow."

"Where is the training facility?"

"It's just outside of Munich." I was a bit worried. Then again, my little girl was going to be leaving home for the first time.

"Well, both your father and myself are proud of you." Elizabeth nodded.

"I know." We all had to get up early to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will mum."

"Here. Your mother gave this to me during the war, and now I want you to have it." It was the same little gold chain.

"Thanks, daddy. I'll miss you." When I watched the car go down the road, I had to smile.

"She's all grown up now."

"It's hard when a father realizes his little girl is all grown up. It's even harder when he realizes he needs to let her go." Not having Elizabeth around made the house considerably quieter. As I sat down, having my morning tea, I read the paper.

"Things seem so quiet now."

"I know. Part of me can almost see Elizabeth running around, pretending to be an airplane." We laughed. A knock at the door brought us out of it.

"I'll get it."

"Alright. I'll be going." As I watched my husband leave through a side door, I went to answer whoever had been knocking.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, I just wanted to ask if you had a phone I could use."

"Of course, come in." I closed the door. "The phone is just over there." I pulled the muffins I had been making out of the oven. Baking, I found, was very theraputic and relaxing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Could I offer you a muffin?"

"What kind?"

"Carrot muffins."

"Alright, I'll try one." I got out some glasses of milk as well.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Heinrich Himmler." He extended his hand, which I politely shook. This was the same man my daughter kept going on about.

"Alexandra von Richthofen."

"So you're Elizabeth's mother then?"

"Yes, that's my daughter."

"I would teach her some manners, she's quite rude."

"Well, Elizabeth can have a temper on her."

"Where is she?"

"Actually, she just left a few hours ago for training to be a pilot."

"You're letting her do this?"

"Elizabeth was born to fly planes. She's just like her father." After Himmler had left, after giving me another stern reminder about my daughter's behaviour, I wondered what to do with myself. Another knock came on the door.

"Kate, what is it?"

"I just wanted to stop by." We caught up for a bit.

"Elizabeth left early this morning."

"Looks like we'll both have pilots for children."

"What do you mean?"

"My son got accepted to begin basic training with the RAF."

"Well, that's wonderful." I had to smile. Looks like things may calm down considerably afterall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Munich, Germany: September 1934

"Elizabeth?" I turned.

"What is it?"

"There's someone on the phone for you."

"Please tell me it's not who I think it is." I could see Goring nod. He knew I hated Himmler.

"Unfortunately." I took the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know how you are, first of all."

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"Did you call me just to annoy me?"

"I happen to be the Reichsführer."

"I don't give a damn."

"You need to correct your behaviour, young lady."

"Another thing, apparently you've been harassing my mother."

"Who told you?"

"My father did. Believe me when I say he was not impressed."

"Your mother happens to be an attractive woman."

"You're married with a daughter, so if I hear you've been harassing my mother again, believe me when I say there will be consequences."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me."

"Don't tempt me, you sick bastard." I hung up the receiver.

"What did he want?"

"Taunting me again. Not only that, but he's been harassing my mother as well."

"I can get you to see the Führer if you need to."

"I certainly will be speaking to him if Himmler starts bothering my mother again."

"I can imagine your father isn't pleased."

"He's not the least bit impressed, sir." I straightened out my uniform. My training would be finished in time for me to go home for Christmas.

"Well, not only that, but he needs to be gotten rid of. Your mother isn't the only person he's been harassing." I nodded.

"I have been hearing that." As we walked through the facility, we discussed what we needed to do.

"Something I've noticed is that as long as Himmler is around, our standing with the Führer is not going to be completely secure. We need to have someone we can trust take his place."

"What do you suggest?"

"We have to discredit him somehow to the point where the Führer will replace him."

"However, we have to be careful with selecting a replacement. It needs to be someone both of us can trust." This continued for several months and when I went home, I kept it a complete secret from my parents.

"How was it?"

"It was quite difficult at times. Several people quit because they realize they were not cut out to be a pilot."

"Well, both your father and I are proud of you." I was grateful to have a home cooked meal for the first time in several months. My mother's cooking was something I really missed.

"It's good to have you home."

"I know, daddy." I had grown several inches, and my blonde hair had grown considerably longer. I often had it tied up, although I had considered having it cut short.

"I've been considering having my hair cut."

"You don't like having it long?"

"No, I hate having to tie it up. It's becoming a hassle to brush in the morning." So the following morning, I went into town to have my hair cut.

"So, it's just a basic cut you want?"

"Yes, I want it short, please." I could hear the door open.

"Hang on, I need to attend to this customer." I nodded quietly.

"Alright."

"Ah, Herr Reichsführer! Good to see you again." I could have kicked myself. Did Himmler really enjoy tormenting me so much that he was going to start following me?

"Right this way, I have a seat available." I just hoped that Himmler decided to not torment me.

"Oh, you're here are you?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"You need to start improving your behaviour, you little ingrate." I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Listen here. You will stop harassing my mother, and you will treat me with respect. Do I make myself clear?" He pushed me off him.

"Little brat." I stormed off, going somewhere else to get my hair cut. When I went home, my mother could sense I was in a bad mood.

"What did he do this time?"

"Himmler decided it was a brilliant idea to not only call me a little ingrate, but a brat as well."

"This needs to stop." My father said.

"You're right."

"Actually, Himmler hasn't been harassing me anymore, he's more focused on bothering you than he is trying to woo me."

"He needs to learn to keep his hands to himself." I was able to speak to the Führer the next day.

"Congratulations on completing your training."

"Thank you."

"I was told you've been having some issues."

"Yes, the Reichsführer has, in the past, harassed my mother trying to woo her if you catch my drift." I could see Hitler shaking his head.

"Not only that, but he has been rather rude to me as well, and has called me numerous rude names."

"Well, Heinrich did tell me that you did get a little physical with him yesterday."

"I will admit that I grabbed the collar of his jacket, but other than that, I never laid a finger on him. Then again, why would I want to?"

"Well, I'll be speaking to him."

"Good, he needs to learn to start treating me with respect, but to stop stalking my mother. It's been frightening her a bit." I left that discussion, feeling better knowing that my mother would not have to worry about being followed.

Although I had the feeling that things would soon get a great deal more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Berlin, Germany 1939

I put the newspaper down on the kitchen table. England had declared war on Germany which meant that sooner or later, I could be called upon to serve my country, which meant that I would be forced to become an enemy to people who were my friends.

"Honestly, all this business with a war going on, it's ridiculous."

"You're not the one who will be called upon to serve on the front lines."

"I'll be surprised if I can prevent your father from wanting to fly in battle again."

"That will be easier said than done." I had a laugh there. Not surprisingly, Herr Goring showed up later that day.

"It could give the troops some morale, having your father back."

"Is it safe though?" I was also concerned for my safety and my father's safety just as much as my mother was.

"I'm sure your father will be declared fit for combat." My mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know how many serious injures he had during the Great War. He almost got killed because he wanted to go back after that nasty head injury."

"I'll go, although I have a few conditions."

"Anything."

"First off, my daughter will be flying with me. Second, I want to be allowed to have my own plane." I nodded, stating I wanted the same. Thankfully we got what we wanted. Although I hated having to say goodbye to my mother, not knowing if I would come back.

"I still can't believe we're at war again." I didn't know anything of the end of the First World War, I had been born just a few months before the conflict ended.

"Well, you cannot imagine how relieved your mother and I were when it ended."

"It's probably because you didn't know if you would come back every time you would leave."

"That's exactly it." We were greeted to a warm welcome when we arrived.

"So, you're a nurse or something?" I shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm a pilot. If you have a problem with that, then too bad, because I could care less." If there was something I certainly had, it was attitude, and I knew how to use it. I often asked myself how my mother could keep up with me.

"I honestly thought that war was long behind us." I had only been born a few months before the end of the First World War, so I really remembered nothing.

"True, but at the same time, we need to fight. The sooner we win, the sooner we can all settle back down." I had my hair cut short so I would not have to tie it back. I also still needed to think about someone trustworthy that could replace Himmler. He was a liar and a snake and needed to go.

"I wonder how long we'll have to wait before we fly in combat." It turned out to be sooner rather than later. After everyone was organized and had what they needed, it was time.

"At least we've got good weather today." We didn't have to fly too far before coming across and entire RAF Squadron. It had not taken me long before I had lost sight of my father, which made me nervous, because I had promised my mother I would keep him safe. There were planes everywhere, and after we landed. I actually felt dizzy. I was not the least bit surprised, though.

"Did I shoot anyone down?"

"You managed to down four enemy aircraft."

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing." My father hugged me.

"I have never been more proud of you." Over the next several months, I managed to get my total higher and higher, whereas my father had, for some strange reason, had not shot down a single aircraft.

"Are you not shooting planes down on purpose?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't shot a single plane down, and I've managed to shoot them down like there's no tomorrow." When I went outside, I decided to repaint my own plane so I would stick out. I managed to get the whole thing done in two days. Naturally, my father painted his red.

"Looks like you're following in your father's footsteps in more ways than one."

"I just want to make sure I can find my own plane when I need it." Within the next week, my total victories had climbed from ten, to twenty, and then right up to forty. Herr Goring soon came out for a visit. I stood next to my father, looking quite pleased with myself. We shook hands, having our picture taken.

"Tell me, the Allies are coming up with strange new names for you. La Veuve Noire, or the Black Widow.''

''The Allies can call me whatever they please, as long as I don't get shot down.'' I proudly showed my plane off.

''So much for army rules and regulations.'' I had to smirk. I'd had my plane painted black all over, except for the swastika, which I had done over with silver to make it stand out more. Once people had left, I was preparing to settle down.

''All this business of painting a war plane black. The enemy will spot you from a long way off, we completely lose the advantage of surprise.''

''I don't want them to be surprised. I want them to be scared.''

I did want the Allied pilots to be scared of me. I just hoped this war would end soon, and when it did, my father and I could go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Paris, France: 1941

We were now almost three years into the war, and Allied planes were being shot down like flies. My father and I were currently stationed in France. We called my mother whenever we could, even though we couldn't talk for very long.

"Your father told me you painted your plane black."

"Eh, yes. I did do that."

"I had this same conversation with your father during the Great War. You'll get spotted from a long way off, you completely lose the advantage of surprise."

"I don't want them to be surprised, mum. I want them to be scared." She sighed.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and both you and your father will be able to come home for Christmas." Now I felt bad. Here I was, fighting in a war, and I couldn't even spend Christmas with my own mother. That did upset me a bit. After saying goodbye, I went to bed.

"Elizabeth?"

"What is it, daddy?"

"You look rather pale, are you alright?" I coughed.

"It's that cough that's been going around." I was behind a curtain so I could change into my uniform.

"Or is it because Himmler is coming today?" I still sometimes felt like killing him. He had stopped harassing my mother, and had turned his attention to harassing me. It took all my will power to not strangle him.

"I would say it's a little bit of both." The sooner he got here, the sooner he would leave. When he did arrive, apparently to him it was a brilliant time to start insulting me. Considering I was not exactly feeling well, that just annoyed me even more. Now dizziness was starting to set in.

"I'm amazed you were even allowed to become a pilot. You're quite rude, and you don't respect your superiors." I glared at him. Not only was he acting as if he was better than me, he also acted as if he were superior to me just because he was male and I was female.

"Respect is a two-way street, Herr Reichsführer. Why would I give someone respect if they have not treated me with respect?" A few people couldn't help but let a snicker escape them. I had gained the upper hand. However, I got one good slap.

"You insolent little bitch." Now I was angry. My father and Herr Goring had to hold me back.

"How DARE you! Let me at him!" Himmler soon left.

"You've got to learn to control your temper."

"My wife and I have tried to do that since she was little. Elizabeth is who she is. However, if Himmler would stop harassing her, then she wouldn't be having outbursts towards him." I counted up my total number of how many planes I had shot down. I had pieces of each plane up in my room for decoration.

"What's your new total?" I smiled proudly.

"Sixty-four now." We would be getting ready to fly again today, and as I gathered up the things I needed and put my jacket on, I wondered when the war would end, or when I could go home and see my mother.

"Hopefully we can go home for Christmas."

"I hope so too. Not being able to see your mother is difficult."

"At least we're still a family. Especially when there are so many others who have lost loved ones during this conflict." After we took off, we were wondering where the British pilots were. We hadn't seen a single sign of one. This struck me as odd. I wondered where they were.

"This is strange." We had been flying for several hours before we finally found any sign of British pilots. I had started going after on before I realized I was being made a target. I couldn't get out of the way before I tasted a copper-like taste in my mouth. Realizing I had been shot, I managed to conduct an emergency landing. I could see my father flying after me out of the corner of my eye. I passed out just after landing.

"Hurry up, we need to get her to a doctor!" I could hear so many voices swirling around me, but other than my father's voice, I could not recognize a single one. People were bustling around me, like busy bees making honey.

"Will she be alright?"

"It's a bad head wound. Thankfully the bullet has not caused too much damage, although there is a great deal of bleeding."

"Will Elizabeth be alright?"

"I'll be able to make a better prognosis if she makes it through the night." I could still hear what people were saying.

"Are you going to call her mother?"

"It's very late, I'll call her tomorrow morning." I knew how much my mother had struggled whilst she was pregnant with me, and how difficult the first few months of my life were considering I was born at least eight weeks early. I had a reason to keep going. I had parents who loved me, friends who cared about me, and a small fan base that was growing quickly. My love of flying coupled with the people in my life who cared about me kept me going.

"Heart rate is good, blood pressure is a little higher than I would like, but that can be taken care of. If you want, I can finish my exam whilst you call your wife." I could hear my father leaving.

"Shot down? What do you mean Elizabeth got shot down?"

"Calm down, Elizabeth is alive and well."

"Thank goodness."

"Once she's well enough, she'll come home for a while."

"I hope so. It's been almost a year since I have last seen you both. Will you be coming with her?"

"Of course I will. It's a chance for us to get some much-needed time together." I could hear my father coming back in.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel funny."

"That's the sedative, it's starting to wear off." I lay there. Then again, there wasn't much else I could actually do.

"How soon can I get out of here?"

"Well, in just a single night you have made good progress. If things keep going the way they are, you should be able to go back home in two or three days."

"How soon until I can fly again?"

"That will be several months, maybe even a year. It depends on how much progress you make in your recovery and how quickly you make it."

"That's depressing."

"I'm sure you can find something to do."

"Or someone to annoy." I said, getting a rather cheeky grin on my face.

"Well, just don't get too aggressive." The doctor looked confused. Very confused indeed.

"Well, my work here is done. Until you leave, everything will be mainly observation, to make sure things are progressing nicely." The first morning was rather boring, but that afternoon, not only did Herr Goring come for a visit, the Führer came as well. That was surprising.

"How are you feeling?"

"Grateful I'm still alive." Hitler shook my hand. Despite my disgust for the racial policies I had to follow, I was incredible at pretending I actually believed them.

"Well, then you've got your priorities straight." I nodded. I noticed Hitler had a box. He opened it.

"For your incredible bravery and sacrifice for Germany, I award you the Iron Cross, First Class." I was utterly floored at getting this. I felt very proud of myself though. I had just earned a medal for doing something I loved doing, and that was flying. Two days later, I was heading home.

"Elizabeth, I was so worried when your father told me what happened!" I pried my mother off me.

"I'm fine, mum. Although it could be six months to a year before I can fly again." My mother hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're alive." I handed the box to my mother.

"I also earned the Iron Cross, First Class for bravery."

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" After getting settled inside, I had a home-cooked meal. I had certainly missed my mother's cooking.

"Seconds, please."

"Someone's hungry."

"Well, the food we get while we're at the front isn't always the greatest quality, although it's better than nothing." We all nodded in agreement.

"I've missed both of you." I was grateful to be home. To have a home-cooked meal and to be able to sleep in my own bed are two things I was grateful for. When I came downstairs for breakfast the next morning, my father was sitting reading and my mother was sitting at the table.

"How did you sleep?" I sat down.

"I slept quite well." I wolfed down a breakfast that consisted of fruit, some eggs and other things.

"I was going to do some shopping, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure. I don't know how soon I will have to go back, so I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Once we got into town though, I was having a fair number of people come to me, looking for autographs.

"Excuse me, could I get your autograph? My son here is a huge fan." I nodded.

"Alright." Eventually, people left me and my mother alone. We got our shopping done and went home, only to find a sleek, black car waiting in the driveway. I wanted to throw up. I knew who this particular car belonged to.

"So, you're alive."

"Yes, I'm very much alive. Do you have a problem with that?" Himmler was still a sick, twisted bastard.

"No, I don't have a problem with that. I merely heard that the injuries you sustained were very serious."

"Yes, they were, but I have no intentions of dying for a very long time." Himmler glared at me. I could tell just by looking at his eyes that he had some dirty secrets of his own.

"Well, then I'll be going now." Himmler left, and a young woman, roughly about my age with bouncy blonde curls and blue eyes followed. She waved politely at me, and I waved back. My mother closed the front door.

"Stupid little son of a-" I let off a string of rather colourful words which could likely describe Himmler, depending on what mood I was in. My mother was shocked beyond belief that I even knew such language.

"Herr Goring wants to see you in Berlin tomorrow."

"Alright." I changed into my uniform the following morning, my newest military decoration hanging proudly, all nice and shiny. Most people seemed generally happy to see me. The bouncy blonde who had been with Himmler yesterday was hanging around.

"Could I get an autograph?" I blinked.

"Alright." I learned the girl's name was Hedwig, and apparently she was Himmler's private secretary, although I could tell just by the way the two would look at one another that it had gone beyond that. Although if I wanted to use it as blackmail, I had to have solid proof so Himmler couldn't deny it. Then again, he was a liar, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did deny it even if I had proof.

"Elizabeth, good of you to make it."

"I had a feeling that this was important from what my mother told me."

"I think I've figured out a way we can get Himmler to do what we want without having him replaced."

"What is it?" He handed me a folder.

"Let's just say that work isn't the only thing keeping him away from home." I smirked.

"I was starting to suspect the same thing." There were a few letters, and a photograph, which provided solid proof that Himmler was not only having an affair, his mistress was in fact, pregnant. Hedwig seemed like a very pleasant person.

"The one thing I'm concerned about is that unborn child. It's not at fault here, and I want to back Himmler into a corner so we can get him to do what we want, but I don't want to be hurting the child and their mother." Herr Goring seemed to agree. He had a young daughter himself, Edda was a sweet little girl with a heart of gold. I still had a drawing she had drawn me up in my room.

"Which is why we need to figure out how we can do what we need to do, benefit from it and not have things go wrong." I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I could go talk to Hedwig first, then confront Himmler."

"I'm thinking we should do it the other way around. Confront Himmler first."

"I feel sorry for his wife. Margarete is quite a nice person, and she's sacrificed so much for him." We decided upon a plan and put it into action. I arrived at SS headquarters, and a few people stared at me, shocked at seeing a woman in uniform. Himmler had left the door to his office open, which made sense. It was unusually warm out today. He was doing some paperwork, and he did not look impressed at seeing me here.

"I will have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"I could have you escorted out." I smirked.

"I wouldn't be doing that. You see, I happen to have this." I held up the folder.

"What's that?" I handed it to him.

"For your eyes only." He looked at it, then sent me a death glare.

"How did you find out about this?"

"I don't reveal my sources." I took the folder back. "Unless you'd like the whole country finding out, then you'll have to do a few things for me."

"I'm willing to listen to your demands, but that doesn't mean I'll give in."

"First off, you will stop harassing me and my family. Second, you will treat me with respect."

"Anything else?"

"Herr Goring may be giving you a phone call to discuss a few other matters with you." I smirked at him again and left. I was quite tempted to laugh. I had Himmler right where I wanted him.

"You're looking extremely pleased with yourself." I smirked.

"I have my reasons."

"Well, go tell your father that dinner is ready."

Now that I had Himmler right where I wanted him, I had never felt more powerful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Berlin, Germany 1942

Hedwig had asked me to come see her and I had decided to accept her invitation. We had managed to become friends, and when her relationship with Himmler had been ended through my intervention, she seemed almost relieved.

"Elizabeth, there you are. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I can finally keep my bandages off for good."

"That's nice. How soon do you and your father have to go back to the front?"

"I've got a few days before we go back." I handed her a little bag.

"What's this?"

"Just a gift for the baby." Hedwig had eventually had a baby boy this past March, and he was a real cute baby. Blonde like his mother, but he had his father's dark eyes. I was even named godmother.

"How old is he now?"

"Almost six weeks."

"At least he's healthy."

"I actually wanted to thank you for getting me out of that affair."

"Why? Don't you love Heinrich?"

"Well, I did. Part of me still does. He started getting very possessive and controlling, though. Now he has the nerve to say that my son isn't his, when I know for a fact that this is his son."

"He certainly has his father's eyes. Other than that, he's all you." The little infant looked at me with a curious expression on his face. He had never seen me before, so I was a completely new face to him. I went home to start packing to head back to the front again.

"Are you finished packing?" I nodded, closing my suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm done." I was a bit nervous about going back, knowing it would be several more weeks before I could fly again.

"What are you going to do?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, my plane is in desperate need of a new paint job, so I can do that to pass time." My mother smiled.

"Well, at least you've got one thing you can do." I nodded.

"I'll miss you though."

"I know. I'll miss you too. I'm still very proud of what you're doing though. Both your father and myself are."

"I know." For the first time in a long time, I cried. I didn't want to go to the front, but I knew I had to. Having my mother there to comfort me helped, even though I knew early tomorrow morning I would have to leave her again.

"You seem a little down."

"I just miss my mother. Every time I leave to fight for Germany, I hate not knowing if I'll be coming back alive." After putting my things away, I got to painting my own plane. Herr Goring had come to visit a few people.

"I thought you weren't supposed to fly."

"I'm just painting my plane so I can have something to do." He nodded. I managed to finish most of it. I headed inside and wiped my hands clean of the paint that had gotten on them.

"Hopefully you'll be able to fly again soon." I smiled.

"I hope so too." I would consider myself to be closer to my father than my mother, though I loved both my parents equally.

"Elizabeth?"

"What is it?" I stood at attention quietly.

"I just got off the phone with your doctor, you've been cleared to fly again." I felt quite pleased with myself. I had not expected to only be waiting five months to do the one thing I loved. I had also managed to earn a fair number of military decorations, my grand total was now eighteen different medals for various reasons, I was quite proud of myself.

I just hoped that both my father and myself would live to see the end of the war.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Günzburg, Germany, 1944

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My wound was now difficult to see, and it had healed nicely.

"Elizabeth?" I turned.

"What is it, dad?"

"I was just wondering what you were up to."

"Just looking at myself in the mirror."

"Well, you certainly inherited your mother's beauty."

"I got your eyes." After my father left, I changed into my uniform. I was sitting outside, trying to enjoy the last few cool days of September before it got into October. Germany was being pushed back by the Allies, and several beaches in France had been taken. I just hoped there would be an end to this war. It was becoming absolute madness.

"It's warm out today." I nodded in agreement. I didn't know what I could do. I wasn't flying today, so I was left with not much to do.

"I'm going for a walk." There was a little forest area that people often walked through. I had been walking no more than fifteen minutes when I heard a little barking noise behind me. When I turned around to see what it was, I saw that it was a little dog.

"Where did you come from?" The little puppy was quite friendly. He didn't have a collar on, so that surprised me.

"Let's get you somewhere warm." I brought him back with me. A few of the other pilots looked rather surprised.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"I found him wandering around in the woods. There's no collar, so he's probably a stray." We managed to get him to a vet the next day.

"Where did you find him?"

"I went for a walk in the woods and he ended up finding me. There was no collar, so he's likely a stray. It was getting dark out, so I figured I would bring him back rather than leave him on his own." I was happy to discover the little guy was healthy.

"He's completely healthy. I'd say that he's about twelve weeks old." I nodded. After giving him the required shots, I decided to keep him. When we got back to where I was stationed, he seemed to know that good behaviour was required.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I plan on keeping him. Now we have our own little mascot." People seemed to like the idea.

"Does it have a name?"

"No, I haven't decided on one yet." I gave my new friend a pat. Having a dog around made things seem less lonely in a way. I ended up naming him after my own father. Thanks to all the flying I did, time passed quickly.

"What's the date?" I looked at the nearby calendar.

"October 3rd, 1944. Why?"

"I was just curious." Once again, my father and I were on our way home, the new family dog in tow. He didn't seem to mind the car ride. I was not looking forward to having to actually be nice to Himmler, although since it was his birthday in a few days, the least I could do would be to get him a small gift.

"What did you get for Himmler for his birthday?"

"I found a set of two pens and I had his name engraved on them. That way, at least he knows they're his." When we got home, my mother ran to hug us both.

"It's good to see both of you."

"I know, mum." We got inside and had a home cooked meal.

"Hopefully the war will end soon."

"I know." When October 7th finally came, I was dreading it. However, the sooner we got there, the sooner we could leave.

"Try and be nice." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll behave if he does." The room was decorated quite nicely. I got a drink and went to socialize. I was an adult now, and although I loved spending time with my parents, I still needed my space.

"Elizabeth, there you are." I turned. I wanted to kick myself. Did Himmler deliberately enjoy taunting me.

"Happy Birthday." I said politely. The sooner he went away, the better.

"Thank you." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad you could make it." I could see Herr Goring speaking with someone else.

"Excuse me, someone else needs me." I darted off, grateful to get away from him. Thankfully, I was soon able to leave. I could tell that Hitler was seemingly becoming more and more paranoid by the day. That didn't worry me too much, though.

"I've heard rumours that Himmler has been attempting to negotiate a peace treaty with the Allies." I thought about that for a moment. Rudolf Hess had made the same attempt in 1941, and ever since then he had been in Allied hands.

"He's trying to save himself."

"Yes, he has been. Although ever since the assassination attempt earlier this year, Hitler is becoming even more paranoid. We can't afford to be discredited."

"No, we can't. At this point I think it's become everyone for themselves." We looked at everyone else in the room.

"I have noticed that as well." Eventually, I was able to leave and go home. I was grateful to get to leave, because Himmler had started following me around. I was sitting in my room at home, and my mother brought me a nice, hot drink.

"I figured you could use this." I gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks." We sat there quietly for a moment.

"I think the war is going to end soon."

"I hope so too. Then dad and I can come home and stay home." My mother put her arm around me, in an attempt to comfort me.

I honestly thought my mother was right this time around.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Berlin, Germany April, 1945

With my parents at home, I hoped they wouldn't fall victim to the Allied bombing. I was expected to be in Berlin for the Führer's 56th birthday, and, naturally I received an invitation. As I wandered around the room, drink in hand, I hoped the war ended soon.

"You're looking nice." I turned. For once, Himmler looked like he was being honest.

"Thank you." I said politely, restraining myself from strangling him. "I trust you've been well?" Himmler smirked.

"I've been well, thank you." I wondered if he found some other girl to be his mistress. Hedwig had left Germany months ago with her son, managing to reach England.

"Good to hear. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to speak with some other people." I managed to get away from him without him following me. I was called over to speak with Hitler.

"Ah, Elizabeth. How have you been?" I raised my arm in the Nazi salute.

"I've been well, Mein Führer." We shook hands.

"I trust you have considered my offer of staying here in Berlin?" I had already discussed this with my parents, and we agreed it would be easier to stay in Berlin than try to make my way back to Munich.

"Yes, I discussed the matter with my parents and we all agreed it would be easier to stay here in Berlin than to try and go back to Munich." Hitler nodded, patting my cheek.

"Well, if only there were more soldiers like you, who are willing to sacrifice everything for Germany." I nodded.

"I'm pleased you think so highly of me." Once the celebrations were over, those of us who were staying in Berlin went into the bunker. It was cold and damp, but for now, it was good enough for me. I had attained a good number of medals for my service during the war, and I kept them closely-guarded. I did not have much with me, just a photograph of me with my parents, my uniform, my medals and a few changes of clothes. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I couldn't put a name to the face this time. Although he seemed nice. I offered him a place to sit down and a cigarette.

"You're Elizabeth von Richthofen?" I nodded.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." We laughed.

"Albert Speer." We shook hands. Now I remembered who he was.

"Pleasure to meet you." We sat and talked about anything and everything.

"I just hope my parents are safe in Munich. My father told me they are going to try and make their way to British occupied territory."

"Why the English?"

"My mother is originally from England. She's from Manchester, to be exact."

"How did she meet your father?"

"Well, my mother and a friend of hers served as nurses during the Great War, and she met my father because she was assigned to look after him. Not long after, my mother was pregnant with me."

"Talk about a whirlwind romance."

"Absolutely. I was born on my father's 26th birthday, almost two months early. It's a miracle I've suffered no serious health problems."

"I'd consider it a miracle you're alive."

"They got married not long after and I was given a baptism. My mother was brought up in a Catholic family, so religion was something that I grew up with."

"How old were you when the Nazis came to power anyway?"

"Well, that was January of 1933, so I would have been about 14 then." Speer looked at me.

"Are you planning to commit suicide?"

"Absolutely not. I have no reason to do so, why would I do it? I've done nothing illegal. All I've done is fly planes, like my father."

"You've done a good job of it." I smiled.

"Thank you." We had drinks, and managed to have something to eat.

"The sooner the Russians come, the sooner we can surrender."

"I just want this war to end so I can get back to a normal life."

"Do you have any plans?"

"Plans?"

"For after the war." I had never really thought about it. Not until now anyway.

"I want to settle down first, then maybe I'll get married and have children. What about you?"

"I'll be having to deal with the Allies first. They might be after you as well." I knew they wouldn't be. I had made a deal with Churchill early on to pass off information. It was a miracle I had not been caught and executed.

"I can prove I've done nothing wrong, although they will probably want to question me." Hitler came to speak with the people he considered most loyal to him, including Magda Goebbels, myself and a few other choice people. He handed me a cyanide capsule and his Nazi party badge. I was clearly the favourite.

"Use this and don't let the Allies take you alive." I nodded quietly.

"I won't." I got a pat on the cheek and we were allowed to leave. I was sitting in my room, playing a card game with Speer and we just sat quietly and waited.

"What's the date?" I looked at the calendar that hung on the wall.

"April 30th, 1945. Why?"

"I was just curious." I nodded, and we returned to our game. A loud gunshot came from down the hall, and everyone poked their heads out from whatever rooms they were in.

"What the hell was that?" I stepped out of the room.

"I don't know. Someone go look." A young SS officer went and poked his head into the room Hitler had been in.

"He's dead, isn't he?" The officer nodded.

"Dead." We all lit up a cigarette in a celebration of sorts.

"We've managed to contact the Russian generals to discuss surrender terms."

"Good, because this war needs to end." After a few days of negotiations, Germany surrendered. Hitler was dead, and the war was over. Speer and myself had been taken into custody by American troops.

"The more polite we are, the better we'll be." I noticed there were several British RAF pilots. I hoped to see a familiar face.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just figured that if we're polite to the Americans, they'll be polite to us." We were given a hot meal to eat. It tasted bland, but it was better than nothing.

"Here are some blankets to use if you decide to get some sleep. It's all I could find."

"Thank you, it's better than nothing, after all." Another American officer came in. He looked at me.

"There's a Captain Brown here to see you." I instantly knew who it was.

"Elizabeth, it's been years, how have you been?"

"I've been alright." We caught up, and I was grateful to have a friend. Speer surprisingly spoke English, but we all managed to get along.

"I called your parents, and they know you're safe."

"Honestly, thank you so much for that. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." I managed to crack a genuine smile for the first time in quite a while. I was just grateful the war was over. The next day, I was left to my own devices and decided to walk around outside for a bit. I noticed some rustling in the bushes, and went over for a closer examination. It was Himmler, of all people.

"How long have you been in hiding?" I cleaned up a few of the cuts on his face, and now, he wasn't acting ridiculous or childish, he was acting grateful.

"About two weeks." He flinched when I applied some rubbing alcohol to clean up a more serious scrape. I was just happy to be alive. I was happy the war was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Berlin, Germany 1945

I managed to keep Himmler hidden for a few days. I got him some false papers, which stated that he was a simple army officer by the name of Heinrich Hitzinger. I just hoped these papers worked.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked at him.

"Like me, you have a family who cares about you." I had only met his daughter Gudrun once, and she'd been four at the time. His wife was just an ungrateful woman, and wasn't someone I wanted to see any time soon.

"Is that it?"

"Why would you think there's more to it than that?"

"You haven't been able to look at me directly since you found me." I snorted.

"You're full of yourself." We got strapped in and prepared for the long drive to Munich. We had food, blankets and changes of clothes, along with a first aid kit in case something happened. The weather was good, as well.

"How long will it take?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, providing we don't get any bad weather and we don't get stopped by anyone, it should take us two or three days, with the way things are now." Himmler nodded. I could tell something was making him aggravated, although I couldn't put my finger on what. We'd driven for hours, and we managed to find a place to settle down for the night. I managed to get a tent set up, and it was barely big enough for one person, let alone two. It was all we had though, and it was better than nothing. I had changed into something comfortable to sleep in.

"You look tired." I nodded at Himmler.

"I'm completely exhausted." I lay my head down. Himmler sat next to me.

"Well, get some sleep then. I'll drive tomorrow."

"Is that even a good idea? Someone could spot you."

"It's better than getting into an accident, isn't it?" I thought for a moment. He was right.

"I suppose you're right. It's a risk we'll have to take." When morning came, we continued going, although we ran out of gas after we had driven for at least five or six hours.

"We'll have to go on foot now." We carried on walking and it left my feet very sore.

"Hopefully we'll find another car." Himmler pinched the spot between his eyes.

"I hope so, because my feet are sore." I looked at my watch. "We should stop for the night."

"Where are we stopping?"

"There's a clearing just up ahead." We had put our bags down and I got a little sleeping area set up. I got a fire started to I could get something cooked for dinner.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"I took a survival course when I was about twelve or thirteen." I said, handing him something to eat.

"I guess you never knew it would come in handy."

"No, I never thought that it would prove useful until now." We went to bed and quickly cleared our things when morning came. Himmler was walking beside me, and we were actually getting along for once.

"How much further to Munich?" I looked at our map.

"Well, if we keep going along the route I have planned and we don't get stopped or delayed by bad weather, we should get into Munich by tonight." He smiled. Then again, I knew it was because he was getting to see his daughter, and I would possibly get to see my parents.

"We should keep going then." We managed to come across some Nazi sympathizers.

"Do you by any chance have a car with gas in it?"

"How much do you need?"

"Enough to get us to Munich." The young man, who ended up being Klaus Barbie, nodded.

"We've got something you can use." He pointed us in the right direction.

"Thank you." We said our goodbyes and left. Having a car cut our travel time almost in half.

"It doesn't look like Munich has suffered too much damage. There's a fair number of houses still standing." I nodded.

"You're right. Do you mind if we make a stop before I get you home?" Himmler looked at me.

"No, I don't mind. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." We drove around for a bit, and occasionally we would see some American soldiers. One asked to see our papers.

"Alright, you can go on through. First though Elizabeth, can I have an autograph?" I nodded.

"Alright." I despised signing autographs, but it was going to let us get through without getting taken in for questioning. We went on our way and arrived at a rather large house, which was not damaged.

"What is this place?" I got out.

"This is the house my father grew up in." We went inside.

"Should we be in here?"

"It's fine, my father still owns this property. When I was training to be a pilot, I actually stayed here. I gave Himmler a brief tour.

"What room is this?" I poked my head in the door.

"This is the room that I was born in." Himmler looked around.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, this was the very room I was born in." He nodded.

"Where in Germany is your mother from?"

"Actually, my mother is from England. Manchester to be exact. So, in many ways, I'm only half German."

"I never knew that."

"All the years you've known my mother and you never noticed her English accent?"

"I guess I never really paid attention to it." I gave him a full tour.

"Are you ready to go?" Himmler nodded.

"Whenever you are." We got to where Himmler's wife and daughter were staying. I got out of the driver's side, and my feet were incredibly sore to even stand on, let alone walk on. As soon as Gudrun saw her father, she ran right to him.

"Daddy!"

"Have you been good?" Margarete looked at me.

"Did you drive him all the way here?"

"Yes, we drove most of the way, although we had a day or two of walking." The older woman smiled at me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Heinrich and I never really got along too well, but we both have families who care about us, so that's why I did this." Gudrun gave me a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Margarete was happy to see her husband.

"Why don't you at least stay for a while? You must be tired."

"Well, I am tired." I was graciously welcomed into their home, and Gudrun had really grown since I had last seen her.

"The last time I saw you Gudrun, you were barely four years old." She smiled, eagerly listening to the stories I told her. I signed some autographs for her. I looked into my bag, and I had a postcard both my father and myself had signed.

"Here." Gudrun blinked.

"What's this?"

"Both my father and myself signed this postcard. I want you to have it." She smiled.

"Wow, thank you!" I got another hug from her. Margarete came in with a container with water.

"Soak your feet in this, it'll soothe some of the soreness." I was grateful to do so.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. You pretty much saved my husband from being arrested. I'm happy to help you."

"Well, as I said, Heinrich and I both have families who care about us. Not only that, but after I got that nasty head injury in 1943, he's been rather nice to me." I was happy to get a home cooked meal.

"I bet your mother is really pretty." Gudrun said, as she braided my hair. I hated having long hair, but letting Gudrun braid it gave us something to occupy our time.

"Well, my mother is from Manchester, which is in England."

"So, in a way, you're only half German."

"In a way, yes. I'm half German. Although since I was born here in Munich, I always considered myself more German than English." I had my hair braided, and the bonus for me was that it would stay out of my eyes.

"I never knew that."

"A lot of people have no idea my mother is English."

"How did she meet your father?"

"My mother and a childhood friend of hers were serving as nurses during the Great War, and my mother ended up looking after my father when he got a rather nasty injury, and a few months after they met, my mother was pregnant with me." She smiled.

"How romantic."

"Well, with a war going on, my parents married quickly in case something happened to my father. I was born on his 26th birthday, which was almost two months before I was supposed to arrive."

"You were early?"

"I was quite early. The doctor who was looking after my mother wasn't sure I would make it. I was just under 4 pounds at birth, so my parents spent a lot of time with me."

"Is that because they weren't sure you would make it?"

"That's exactly it." After a whole bunch of stories, we all went to bed.

I was hoping I could decide what I should do with myself now that the war was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Nuremburg, Germany: November 20th, 1945

The bright lights of the court room reminded me of the time I had been in hospital for a head injury in early 1943. There were a lot of people here, and, for the moment, people were just talking amongst themselves, going over the paperwork to make sure that things went the way they were supposed to.

"Excuse me, are you Elizabeth?"

"Yes, that's me." I shook hands with him.

"Perfect, you're here. I'm Michael Brown, and I'm the lawyer representing the defendant." I snorted.

"Everyone knows Himmler did it." I said confidently. "He's a little snark who couldn't take no for an answer."

"I take it the two of you never got along very well?"

"You could say that. First he starts harassing my mother, then he turns his attention to harassing me. It was just when I was getting him to Munich to see his wife and daughter that he seemed to settle down and treat me with respect."

"Well, I'll admit, I'm a fan of yours." I had to smile.

"Well, I've got fans, just like my father does."

"Where is your father?"

"My parents are around here somewhere. You'll find them eventually." We eventually had to sit down so the trial could begin. I was sitting at the same table as Himmler, and I could see that Nuremburg had not been kind to him. He looked pale, and rather thin, and the dark circles under his eyes honestly worried me. I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Are you feeling alright?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm feeling sick, exhausted and frankly, I'm rather hungry." I wanted to tell him he deserved the way he was being treated, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Himmler looked like it was a big effort just to be able to sit up.

"I'll see if I can do something about the food situation." I knew Himmler had a rather sensitive stomach, and he could get sick rather easily.

"Alright, thank you." If there would be a brief intermission, I hoped it was soon. Himmler needed to get to a doctor, he was clearly rather ill. Putting my hand to his forehead, I could see he was also running a high fever.

"Your honour, the prosecution wishes to cross-examine the defendant." I looked at the judge.

"Granted." I stayed close in case Himmler needed help, and my gut instinct was right. He ended up fainting, and people didn't actually seem to care.

"If someone doesn't get a doctor, you're not going to have someone to put on trial." That ultimatum seemed to get people moving. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, we got an answer.

"Will Himmler be alright?"

"He'll need to stay in hospital for up to a week. Not only is he physically and mentally exhausted, he's got a nasty fever, and is underweight."

"I could tell most of that just by looking at him."

"Well, if you want to go in and see him, you can." I went in without a word.

"How are you feeling?" Himmler managed to crack a smile. Not a forced smile, but a genuine one.

"Slightly better." Now he didn't seem like an SS big shot, he just seemed...human.

"Well, you'll be here for at least a week."

"It only delays the inevitable." Strangely, I felt myself coming undone like a ribbon on a present. I stared out the window.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you say something?" Himmler blinked.

"I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine." The doctor came in and I stepped out to go find something to do.

"Elizabeth has been acting oddly the past day or so."

"What do you mean?" Himmler sighed.

"She's pacing back and forth, and zones out quite a bit. Then again, after all she's seen and been through, it's not surprising."

"It's likely a case of PTSD."

"What's that?"

"It's called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Hundreds of thousands of veterans suffered from it after serving in the wars."

"Well, is there anything that can help?"

"Nothing that I know of." After a while, I came back. Himmler was sitting in a chair by the window, and I went over to join him.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I flinched when he tried to move his hand closer to me, which struck me as odd. I'd never had an issue with human contact before. Until now.

"I'm fine." Memories and flashbacks were starting to come back. Himmler gave me a hug, which just agitated me even further.

"No, you're not fine." He was right. I ended up in tears because of all the experiences I'd had during the war.

"I'm here now, everything's going to be fine." I shook my head.

"No, everything's not fine. As soon as you get out of here, you're going to be put to death, and you know it!"

"Try not to think about that." I wasn't entirely sure what came over me, but I ended up grabbing Himmler and just kissing him senseless.

"I don't know why I did that." He smiled. It was that smile that showed the level of boyish charm that he had.

"You're beautiful." I just felt happy. Not the happiness I had when I was with my family, or my close friends, but that happiness you get when you find that special someone.

"We'll have to make our time together count." We sat together quietly. After a while, we had both dozed off.

"Look at this." I had never seen my daughter so happy.

"What?"

"Look at that. I've never seen Elizabeth smile like that." It made me proud as a mother, knowing my daughter had accomplished so much in just a few short years. Although knowing she could never get her chance to be with the one person who made her happy upset me.

"We should let them rest." I nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Kate's working just down the hall, how about we all go catch up?"

"Wake up." I let out a yawn, and stretched.

"That was a nice nap." Himmler nodded.

"I would have woken you up earlier, although I decided against it." I blinked.

"Why?"

"You looked adorable when you sleep." He said, kissing my forehead softly. "I didn't want to ruin that." I smiled.

"Well, aren't you just the most charming thing?" After a few days, Heinrich looked considerably better than he had the previous week, and for the rest of the Nazis being held at Nuremburg, food rations were improved considerably.

"Elizabeth?"

"What is it, Heinrich?" He had thought for a moment regarding what he was going to say, but he decided against it.

"Never mind." He said. "It's nothing." We sat there quietly for what seemed like forever. Eventually, the jury came back in, and handed in their verdict.

"The jury finds the defendant, Heinrich Himmler, guilty of all charges. The sentence is to be death by hanging, to take place one week from today." I sat there, completely and utterly stunned. Heinrich had to snap his fingers a few times before he had my attention.

"Are you alright?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" On the inside, I felt like I was being ripped to shreds.

I just needed to make every last moment we had together count.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Nuremburg, Germany: November 26th, 1945

I wiped another tear from eye as I dreaded tomorrow morning. Heinrich and I were finally starting to get along, and now he was going to be torn away from me forever. He put an arm around me.

"I don't like seeing you cry."

"How can I not cry? We finally start to get along, and now we're going to be split apart."

"Try not to think about that." We continued sitting where we were quietly. I had never felt more upset about anything in my entire life.

"I don't see how that will help." I looked at my watch. It was just after eight at night.

"Well, we should get some sleep." All I'll say is that what happened that night was between myself and Himmler. Nobody else. We were given a last chance to say goodbye to one another.

"Here, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's one of my watches." He fastened it onto my wrist. "This way you'll always have something to remember me if you ever get lonely or worried." I managed to crack a weak smile.

"Thank you." Himmler was lead away.

"Come on, you." I sat with my parents until we had to go.

"Despite everything, I'll miss him." My mother smiled.

"I know you will." I tried not to think about what had happened. Once we got back home to Munich, I looked at the paper. Naturally, the headline was that Himmler had been hung along with other leading Nazis at Nuremburg. The rain was pelting at the windows. 1946 was coming to a close, and things were starting to get back to normal.

"Elizabeth?" I turned.

"What is it?"

"I was just going into town. Do you want to come with me?" I thought for a moment. I could use the distraction.

"Alright. I could use something to do." We were given numerous stares by people even now. I was feeling a little under the weather, although I assumed it was the flu. It was that time of year after all.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mum. It's probably that bug that's been going around." We bought the groceries and headed back home.

"It seems strange." My father looked at me.

"What seems strange?"

"I just feel like I've got absolutely nothing to do." There was a moment of silence.

"Well, at least the war is over now." I nodded.

"That's true. At least we don't have to worry about bombing raids or anything like that." My mother ruffled my blonde hair.

"Here's a little something to eat on the way to your appointment." I gave a tight hug to both of my parents.

"Thanks." I went out the front door. When I arrived, there were a few British and Canadian pilots that were talking amongst themselves, and I was given a few dirty looks.

"Hey squirt." I turned.

"Shut up, you git." I punched my friend in the arm playfully. I had always called him 'Brownie' mainly because of Arthur's last name and his fondness for brownies.

"I'm not a git!"

"Yes you are." We were only six and a half weeks apart, but we were like brother and sister.

"How did it go?"

"I was just heading for my appointment now."

"Well, I can wait here for you and we can go back home together." Our families had been living together since the end of the war, and especially since his father, Captain Brown, had died of a heart attack in 1944, we had been a good deal closer.

"Alright. Wait here." I went in. After the basic examination, and a few other tests, the doctor came back.

"Well, I have two pieces of good news."

"What are they?"

"Well, the first is I know the reason why you've been under the weather lately." I would at least be getting an answer.

"Why is that?" He smiled happily.

"You're pregnant." I blinked. I had only ever slept with Himmler once, but one time was all it took.

"Alright." I said quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can come back for your next appointment on January 9th." I wrote that down on a spare piece of paper and left. When I got home, my parents and Kate were outside, enjoying the decent weather.

"How did it go?" I sat down and bit my lip.

"Well.."

"It's nothing serious is it?"

"I suppose it could be considered serious, although in a good way." Everyone blinked.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant." My mother was thrilled.

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful!" I could tell my father would need some time to get used to this fact.

"Mum, you're squishing me." She released her grip on me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited." I had gone upstairs to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. My belly was only just starting to show. I let my fingers trail down onto my stomach, and I tried to imagine the little child that was growing in there. There was a knock on the door.

"Hi daddy."

"So, you're pregnant?" I nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"How far along?" I thought for a moment.

"The baby won't be coming until late July or early August."

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to being a grandfather." I could tell my father knew what I had done the night before Heinrich's execution, but out of respect for me and my privacy, he didn't bring it up.

"You'll do a damn good job."

"I hope so too."

I was just grateful my child would not have to grown up believing the idiotic Nazi ideology, that they could grow up in a consistent and stable environment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: London, England: August 4th, 1947

I had ended up going into labour early that morning, and now I was awaiting to have my baby brought to me and placed into my arms. I was having a rather interesting conversation with my father, and my mother and Kate were talking about who knows what. The doctor came back in, holding a bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." I smiled down at my newborn son. He'd inherited my blonde hair and his father's dark eyes.

"He's adorable."

"Thanks."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I haven't really thought of that yet."

"Well, you don't have to decide right away."

"I know. I just want him to have a good name." Eventually, I had decided to name my son after my father. I was grateful he tended to be quiet and only cried when he needed something.

"How is he?" I smiled.

"We're doing alright. I just dropped him off at school." I often called my son by his middle name of Heinrich, so people wouldn't confuse him with my father. I was given a letter.

"I was told to give this to you."

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from the Queen." I blinked.

"What's the Queen doing writing to me?"

"I don't know, all I was told was that Her Majesty requests to see you and your parents at Windsor Castle this weekend."

"Do my parents know of this?"

"Yes, they're aware." I nodded.

"What about my son?"

"You're all invited." That Friday, we were off on our way to Windsor Castle.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Heinrich. We'll find out when we get there, I guess." I still had a distinct German accent, whereas my son was English like my own mother. When we arrived, it was like I was a princess myself.

"Remember what I've told you." We were taken into another room, and the presence of the Queen was announced.

"Her Majesty, the Queen!" We all bowed down as we were supposed to. Although I was older, I still showed respect.

"So you're Elizabeth?" I nodded as we shook hands.

"Yes, your Majesty." I was handed another medal, in the shape of a cross.

"The Victoria Cross."

"This is for your efforts during the war to help bring victory to the Allies." I smiled with pride.

"Thank you." When we went home, I added my newest medal to my collection.

"Wow mum, I never knew you had so many medals."

"Each one has a story behind them."

"Will you tell me?" I thought for a moment. Heinrich was only ten years old, I wondered if he was going to be able to handle things.

"One day I'll tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"You're still a little too young to understand, Heinrich." He wasn't happy, although he accepted the response. I looked out the window, knowing I now had a bright future ahead of me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: London, England: May 2nd, 2012

"Wow." I looked at the young man sitting across from me. He reminded me so much of my own son.

"That's what happened."

"That's really cool."

"I'm glad you enjoyed listening. This was why I wrote that book, so people could see things from my point of view."

"Are you going to write another one?"

"I've got a second book that has just been released today."

"Why today?" I smiled.

"Today is not only my birthday, but it would have also been my father's birthday as well." We sat there as I answered Nathan's endless questions. His curiosity reminded me so much of myself at that age. His watch beeped.

"Well, I have to go home for dinner." We said our goodbyes and he left.

"How did it go?"

"It was amazing. I learned so much." My mother smiled.

"Well Nathan, it's good that you learned something from this experience." I helped get dinner set up so we could eat whilst listening to the news. The section we were listening to was just boring currently.

"Hey, turn it up!" Ashley turned up the volume and we all listened in.

"Tonight, another brave veteran of World War Two, Elizabeth von Richthofen has died at the age of 94." I couldn't bloody believe it.

"Not only was Elizabeth a very brave and talented fighter pilot, she undoubtedly got her talent from her father." I shut the television off.

"I can't believe it." My mother put an arm around my shoulder.

"I know it's hard. You've been through tougher circumstances."

"That's true, but I won't be able to see her anymore."

"Of course not, she's dead."

"I didn't mean it that way, Ashley. Elizabeth is going to be buried back in Germany next to her parents."

"Oh, I get it now." We sent our best wishes to Elizabeth's remaining relatives, and we a little upset that we couldn't go.

"I wonder who will get that house now."

"It's being turned into a museum."

"It is?"

"It's got far too much historical value, so the town council is turning it into a museum." I smiled at that.

"Then maybe there's a job opportunity there for me." My mother smiled at me.

"There you go." Eventually, after finishing off the school year, I managed to get a job doing what I loved: flying.


End file.
